


we fell in love in december

by zyximb



Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, No plot just pure unadulterated fluff lmfao, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: grocery shopping, cuddles and kisses, vivi and mongryong, family gatherings, new year's celebration - a little look into the life of sehun and baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	we fell in love in december

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt sent in by anon on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)
> 
> this literally has no plot it's just a bunch of adorable snippets of their relationship (if that makes sense???) so if you don't really like stories like that... feel free not to read lol
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

On the first of December, Baekhyun made Sehun grab the decorations from the attic as soon as the sun rose. Baekhyun almost never woke up before ten unless he absolutely had to, but the first of December was a special day. They _always_ put up decorations on the first day of the month. It had become a tradition of theirs ever since Sehun blurted out that he loved Baekhyun out of nowhere while they were decorating Baekhyun’s tree. The latter was so surprised he dropped one of his favorite glass ornaments onto the hardwood floor. He was so happy about his boyfriend’s sudden confession he completely disregarded the broken shards of glass beneath his feet as he jumped into Sehun’s arms. He said it back of course while Sehun carefully picked the pieces of glass from his feet with a pair of very sharp tweezers. 

Every year on this day Sehun would climb up the old wooden ladder to get up to the attic where there were boxes and boxes of ornaments and lights and tinsel. Baekhyun helped out by waiting at the bottom of the ladder, making sure his boyfriend never fell or hurt himself. Baekhyun had hurt himself one year as he was climbing down holding a heavy box full of string lights. After that Sehun never let him climb the ladder again, too worried about his boyfriend injuring himself again. 

They always started with the tree. Every single year they’ve been together Baekhyun insisted they go to the tree lot to get a real one. Sehun never understood it, the hassle of lugging the huge thing onto the roof of your car, dragging it into the house, and having the needles shed everywhere. He did it every year anyway for Baekhyun, just to see his bright smile when they finally got the tree up in the middle of the living room. 

  
  
  
  


On the twentieth of December, they were stuck at the grocery store for nearly the entire afternoon. Not because it was busy with all the hysteria of the holidays, although stores _were_ always impossibly packed during this time of the year. It’s because Baekhyun was an absolute child who got distracted by everything he saw from the sale on instant coffee- nevermind the fact that he doesn’t even _like_ coffee- to the new display canned tomato soup. 

Sehun had to remind his easily bemused boyfriend that their friends were going to be at their house in less than an hour and they had to check out now if they wanted to get back in time. Jongdae was not going to be happy if he had to wait outside in the snow again like the last time. 

Baekhyun only agreed to go if Sehun pushed him around on the cart. Sehun didn’t know why he even had to that as leverage since he basically had to push him every single time they went grocery shopping. Baekhyun would step onto the bottom rack, hands holding tight onto the handle, making his boyfriend push him on the cart from behind. Sehun always stood as close as possible, his chest flush to Baekhyun’s back and his hands resting on the other’s hands securely, making sure he wouldn’t fall off. Sometimes he even rested his chin on his shoulder; Baekhyun loved it the best when he did this.

  
  
  


On the twenty third, the ground is icy and the streets are so white with snow there isn’t a single speck of green peeking out from the lawns. Baekhyun held out his arms, waiting for Sehun to put on his coat for him like a child waiting for his mother to dress him. Sehun loved doing this. Baekhyun looked so small in his big puffy coat that he couldn’t help but to give him a quick peck on the nose as he did his buttons up for him. Baekhyun waited patiently with the most adorable grin as his boyfriend wrapped the long knit scarf around his neck. 

Afterwards Baekhyun returned the favor and helped Sehun feed his long arms through the sleeves of his own coat, tugging it over his broad shoulders. He wrapped the scarf around his neck a little too tightly while cooing at his boyfriend like a little baby even if he was taller and bigger. Baekhyun didn’t care, Sehun would always be his little baby no matter how big he got. 

Vivi and Mongryong were ready by the door, tails wagging excitedly awaiting their owners to grab the leashes and release them outside. Mongryong ran out as soon as the front door opened. The corgi happily went around sniffing and stepping in the soft snow. Sehun chuckled to himself as he thought about how similar the dog was to his boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On Christmas Eve they went to Sehun’s parents’ house. Last year was Baekhyun’s, so this year it was Sehun’s turn. Sehun’s family absolutely adored his boyfriend. Sometimes he felt like they loved Baekhyun even more than him, their own son. His mother had a habit of hogging Baekhyun all to herself. This year she kept him hostage in the kitchen trying to teach him how to make everything she was cooking so that he could replicate the dishes at home for Sehun. He wanted to tell her that no matter how many hours she spent trying to teach him, Baekhyun would still somehow find a way to burn whatever he was making. 

Sehun sneakily stole his boyfriend back while his mother was in the bathroom. Quietly pulling him into the living room, he tried to lean for a kiss. Baekhyun pulled away, cheeks decorated with beautiful blush and murmured something about not wanting to get caught making out by his parents. This made Sehun laugh. Usually he was the one who got embarrassed by how affectionate and touchy Baekhyun was in public, but now the tables have turned and oh how he enjoyed his boyfriend’s adorable embarrassed face. 

“Just a quick one,” Sehun whispered against his lips before leaning in for a gentle peck. 

  
  
  
  
  


On Christmas day the entire morning was spent lying in bed. Naturally, Sehun woke up first, though he didn’t dare to move since he had an armful of a sleeping Baekhyun. Baekhyun was never completely quiet, not even when he was sleeping. Soft, quiet whimpers occasionally slipped past his slightly parted lips as he unconsciously nuzzled into his boyfriend’s strong, warm chest. Sehun loved these kinds of morning so, so much. 

  
  
  
  


On New Year’s Eve they go to Minseok’s house like they did every year. Everyone complimented Sehun’s new sweater, making Baekhyun feel satisfied with himself for picking out such a lovely gift. He wore the watch Sehun got him on his wrist, proudly showed it off to Yixing and Jongdae and whoever else he could get to listen. 

The night is filled with laughter and the most silly jokes one could imagine. Sehun and Chanyeol challenged each other to see who could chug the most beer within five minutes. This resulted in Chanyeol somehow drinking an entire bottle of beer in seconds and Sehun choking and gasping for air from the shocking sight. Kyungsoo reprimanded them both, although mostly Chanyeol for suggesting the competition in the first place and then Sehun for agreeing to his stupid idea. 

By the time it got to the countdown, Yixing was fast asleep in his chair at the dining table and Junmyeon had to pry the duct tape out of Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s hands to stop them from taping him to his seat. They had done it to Junmyeon last year and his reaction when he woke up the next morning was not pretty. They tried to do the same thing Jongdae and Minseok a few times, but were caught by Kyungsoo who called them immature children and threatened to glue their bottoms together if they ever tried something like that on him. 

They began counting down at ten seconds. At five seconds Baekhyun felt himself being pulled into a very familiar pair of arms, falling face first into a chest he knew very well and loved. At two seconds Sehun looked down at him with that goofy, drunken smile of his and Baekhyun giggled as he reached up to pinch his flushed cheeks. At the stroke of midnight Sehun wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend’s waist, lifting him up clear off the floor as he pressed their lips together. Baekhyun tasted of chocolate from the cake Kyungsoo baked. Sehun loved chocolate. Sehun tasted of alcohol. Baekhyun wasn’t too fond of alcohol, but still he smiled against his boyfriend’s lips and pulled him in as close as possible. _“Happy new year, Sehunnie.”_

**Author's Note:**

> another one !!! this reminds me a lot of this one krisbaek domestic au i wrote for valentine's day last year and i loved that one so much... idk if anyone else likes fics like this but something about the fact that there's no plot and it's just like ... a glimpse into their everyday life just makes me so soft and i just always enjoy reading/writing it so much like it's just so calming to me ???? both reading and writing it lol... idk if anyone feels that way i feel like it's only me so yeah HOPEFULLY you guys enjoyed it askjhgkjfg as always tysm for the anon for sending this prompt in, i hope i did it justice !!!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
